A Beating Heart
by Theadle
Summary: Axel is a civil man in an uncivil world who finds something greater than he ever expected.


**A Beating Heart:** (Coming Soon)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Marie and Joseph are original characters that are not based on the Biblical figures. I was quickly thinking about names that go with Marie, and I immediately thought Joseph. There you have it.

I vow to make this story as good as possible. I hope you like it. Please review this and tell me what you think.

~~~0_0~~~

-/0

The sounds of clanking and laughing were beginning to die down, but the robust beating that faintly echoed into Axel's room had just begun to flourish within the doomed silence of the palace. Axel could surely tell what all this meant. The noises meant that Axel would be serving numerous uninvited house guests the next morning. He would be frightfully worried about such things, if not for Clacks and his over-arching skill as a butler. Instead of worrying, Axel laid his lips to rest once more on the luscious tit of Lady Marie

"~Oh, my lord!~" The goddess growled from under me.

The sight of her made Axel smile. Marie truly was beautiful. Though the woman couldn't hope the man laying her could possibly marry her, she seemed content to have this moment with him; and Axel was grateful.

Axel – who after speaking with his sister had begun conversing with the grand crowd – had met Lady Marie sitting with a few of her close friends at one of the tables closest to the dance-floor. She was giggling shyly, unsuspecting that such a man as Axel would give her even a second look. The looks on the Lady's – and all her friends' faces for that matter – were priceless as he inquired about dining with them. They happily obliged, and Axel went on to ignite a conversation with them that would last for some hours. Axel hoped that he had rightfully convinced them all that his intentions were purely innocent, and that no soliciting was implied by his being there with them. After all, the only woman at that table who wasn't single was Marie herself, and thus the sin they were committing now was all the more immense.

Even so, Axel's thoughts were glad after their conversation, unknowing of the plan that was conspiring between Marie and her good husband. Axel had continued to talk, laugh, and generally enjoy himself before he stood on a chair and announced that the ball was closed. After many goodbyes and good-nights were dealt on the part of Axel and all the waiters that weren't too busy cleaning, Axel made one final sweep of the ballroom. The general population had all but diminished, save a few laughing men and women whom would inevitably be politely forced out for the night quite soon.

Axel was making his way through the unused night room when he heard the clacking of heels coming up on his tail. Suffice to say, Axel was shocked.

"Miss Marie. I do believe you should be on your way home at this hour. Why aren't you with your husband?"

The question was all but answered when Marie took the great liberty of clutching Axel's groin through his garments and leaning up quickly to place a kiss on his mouth. Her eyes were suddenly provocative as she looked up through half-lidded eyes at him.

"My Lord, I have nothing to give but what I was given at birth. Please, let me be of service to you tonight, for but a small fee – to raise my family, if only slightly, from the great poverty it has fallen into."

To say Axel was the least bit pleased by the proposition would be a dire lie. Marie was once a great woman. That such a grand lady could be brought down so low was a horrid thought at best. Even in that state of mock seductiveness, Axel could tell that her eyes were pleading in spite of herself. Axel was never one who felt obligation towards much of anything, but women were one such subject where Axel could be persuaded to give charity. Although Axel had never been approached with this sort of offer before, Axel supposed he could dirty his hands.

That is what left Axel as he is now, suckling Marie for all she was worth, defiling her with his lips. He continued to push into her fiercely, as to elicit such glorious gasps and cries as Axel had heard out of many women he had previously taken the pleasure in taking with all the civil nature of a feline animal. Poor Marie, being at the behest of her own family's well-being, took in Axel's length with all the skill and maneuverability of an amateur prostitute. Axel needed to give the girl credit. She was desperate.

-/0

"Do you love your husband?" Axel asked with him head laid upon Marie's shoulder, his flaccid penis still in her. It was a rather silly question. Axel had known Marie and Joseph Boersing as a couple since they had been wedded. He gave a thought to personally attend the wedding, but upon business conflictions decided to attend the after-party instead. Marie, even now, had doe eyes for the strong charismatic lad whom had surely captured her heart. Joseph was the same, only less restrained. It would be funny to catch the both of them behind a tree, in a dark room, or even in the midst of a crowd, cuddling and feeling each other's love with the same vigor as any dear loving couple. Only an ignorant and stupid man would say it was only infatuation. Marie and Joseph had been practically engaged in their close friendship for more than 15 years. It was only at the thought of commitment where the two of them would both blush in unison. It was hilarious to watch as the two would surmise that the other did not love them as much, or something pitiful and ridiculous as that. If anybody had supposed Marie and Joseph's relationship was based on infatuation, it would have to be the couple themselves. Their love was assuredly confirmed now.

"Yes…I do."

"That's good Lady Marie. I would hope that, even in light of recent events, the two of you would not dwindle in your passion for one another…"

"Why of course, My Lord. My husband knows full well about what is transpiring here tonight. In fact, Joseph was the one who proposed the idea. He and I thought that…well…-"

The Lady stuttered.

"Out with it. Madame, what is this you thought?"

"My husband and I thought that possibly soliciting you for sex would allow us to receive more money from you in your great generosity."

The silence that stretched on was deafening. Poor girl, being sold off for well-fare.

"Maybe I should go…I deeply apologize for my rudeness towards you. I hope that you will forgive my family and I." the woman shyly muttered. Axel supposed it was the best thing for her to leave, she being married and all. Even so, Axel had a bargain to maintain.

"Stop, Lady Marie. I understand your strife. For your hardships here tonight, I will ensure that your family receive a share of my family's company."

Marie's eyes could not have been wider. Immediately, the clothes she had scrambled to find were dropped from her hands, and the aforementioned limbs were soon wrapped tightly around Axel. Axel could not help but quirk a smile at the gesture of affection.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Axel continued to smile, but gently detached the lady from him and looked her square in the eye.

"I want you to promise, now that I have saved your family from deep poverty, that you will never eject yourself from civilized community for the sake of money again. The act I have committed here tonight is purely a selfish one. You truly are beautiful Miss Marie. Never forget that your husband loves you very much. Please, stay in my room for the night. I will tell the servants that your husband went away on business for the night and left you here under my care, but I could not find a good room. For now, I want your promise. Do me this favor, and I will not ask anything more of you."

Marie's surprise soon morphed into eager happiness. She quickly nodded her head.

Axel was pleased. He left her for the night and went down to assist his servants in the cleanup.

-/0

~~~X_X~~~

There are more chapters coming. I hate to be annoying, but please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
